Expect the Unexpected
by Seikina25
Summary: England is enjoying his tea and the peace when a certain French decided to come and ruin it all...or not?


_**Privyet! This contains lemons so stay away If you don't wanna read. By the way, this is an rp between me and another individual I won't give the name of. Okay then...enjoy!**_

England is bored. He has just finished reading a couple of books that had recently came out in the market. He is currently sipping tea. Expecting no one to visit him today.

Francis walks up the the front door of England house and opens it up quietly with a key he stole from the Englishman not to long ago.

He heads up the stairs to the find England sitting on the couch sipping tea and walks up behind him with a grin. "Bonjour~"

England almost choked on his tea at the voice. He didn't have to turn around to know who it is. He frowns. "France. What are you doing here and how did you get in?"

"I came to see how you were doing mon cher~" Francis sat beside the grumpy man and leaned in quick to kiss him before he could get punched. "And it's nice to see you too~"

"Nobody asked you to come and check on me, frog! I am fine on my own."

He frowns and blushed a bit. He quickly sipped his tea again.

"Why do you have to be so mean!" Francis moved closer to England and leaned in more and more. "I came here to see you at least you can stop being a jerk."

"W-well," England paused and placed his teacup above his saucer, "I was having my peace, then you came along."

He noticed the French is moving closer to him. He moves away at another direction.

"F-fine! Thank you that you came here. There happy?" He retorts, but inside he is panicking.

"Why are you moving away, come here~" Francis continued to move closer with a smirk plastered on to his face. "Let's have some fun!" He grabbed the Englishman's hand and held it tightly.

England eeped and tried to move away once more. When France held his hand though, he blushed, looking everywhere, hoping to find an escape. Seeing none, he laughs awkwardly. "What do you think you are doing, frog? Don't you know the words 'personal space'?!"

Francis ignored the question and lifted his hand to England's pink cheeks and pressed his thumb over his red lips. He leaned forward and locked his lips with England before he could protest. "Let's have some fun~" he said with a smirk.

"The one were it has you screaming my name~" he answered. "But don't worry I'll be gentil." France pressed England onto the couch and hovered over the Englishman before slipping a hand up his shirt.

England stared at him, surprised but couldn't stop the moan escaping his mouth. When he realized he did so, he quickly covered his mouth, blushed a bright red before averting his eyes.

"Don't be shy, let me here those sweet moans." he held England's face to look at him and kissed the embarrassed Englishman. He slipped his tongue into his mouth while his hands were at work trying to unbutton England's pants. He didn't think at all he'd make it this far with England.

"Mm..." England moans, closing his eyes, mind going blank. He let himself melt at the feeling. The room is getting hot and he couldn't think straight. He placed his arms around France's neck, pulling him closer. He is completely unaware of what France is doing with his pants.

France carefully slipped off England's pants and quietly throwing them to the floor and trying not to disturb the battle they had going on with their tongues. He soon left the lips of the Englishman and quickly slipped off his shirt and made his way down his neck, leaving marks as he travelled downward to his nipples.

England has his eyes halfway closed, making noises at the French's movements. His body has become sensitive. His mind was slow to catch that. But when he did, he snapped back to reality and pushed the French back.

"W-what are you doing?" He asks.

He was supposed to sound angry, but it sounded nothing like it. It sounded like a breathy, scared whisper.

"Uh, I-I'm..." he wasn't sure how to answer, was the Englishman not aware of his intentions?

He stopped what he was doing and stared at England longingly. "If you don't want this we could stop..."

He knew this moment wouldn't last long, he knew England didn't feel the same, he could hear it in his voice how scared he was right now.

England made eye contact with him. He glared at him. So, this is how 'fun' France wants to do huh? He knew France wouldn't even realize how he looks at him.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?!" He asks, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Why do you always do this? You leave me hanging. You always think this was all some stupid-" his voice cracked and he just realized he is crying.

He wiped his tears away and attempts to stand up and leave.

"E-England calm down." France held the partially naked man in his arm as he cried and tried to run from him.

"England talk to me, what's wrong I don't understand what you're saying."

France understood he screwed up big time, he hated to see his love crying.

"It's always been like this!" England shouted, tears flowing down his cheeks.

He allowed to melt into the other's embrace though. "Y-you," hie voice cracks again, "always thinks e-everything's a game...You have no bloody idea how I feel!" He said sobbing with both hands on his face.

France was on the verge of crying as well, but he kept his cool, not wanting to create a bigger mess of this situation. "E-England tell me, what do you feel!" He bursted out.

"Tell me or I'll have no idea, don't keep it bottled up!" France tried to calm down his rage and took deep breaths.

"I know what I feel and it isn't a game for me!" he held England tighter and kissed his cheek softly.

"Isn't it obvious that I love you, you bloody frog!" He shouted but then he realized what he said.

France's statement just clicked into his mind as well. Did France feel the same way and he meant it? He looks at the French, expecting him to ellaborate what he meant while blushing.

"I thought you understood that I loved you, I don't just kiss random people and I especially don't want to have sex with someone I don't love."

France smile as it all sank in, the Englishman felt the same. He kissed him roughly and held him tightly as they fell onto the couch.

England kissed back with the same eagerness. His hands returns back around the French's neck. He was glad France felt the same way. He can feel himself close his eyes, contently, moaning a bit when he felt France's tongue licking his lips. He opened his mouth a bit to allow entrance, melting immediately as they kissed passionately.

He rummaged though England's mouth, taking in everything as they kissed passionately. He started moving his hand down his bare chest and down towards the excited member waiting for attention down below.

"Someone seems excited~" he smirked as his hands made their way to his hips and slowly he started to slide off England's underwear.

England did not reply. He gasped at the ghost touching France is doing. He helped France take the underwear off of him, blushing all the while from his state and what France had said earlier.

He threw the underwear anywhere and immediately went to focus back on his sexy boyfriend laying on the couch. He rubbed England's inner thighs until he reached the erected member and started to stroke it.

"Ah..." England bit back a moan. He cannot believe his body become this sensitive. He watches France with half-lidded eyes as he strokes his member.

He continued to pleasure him, but slowly with his other hand he made his way to his butt where he tried to gentil insert his fingers into, trying to make this a painless as possible for England.

England arches his back to the pleasure. His eyes closed, trying to get used of the feeling of his fingers in him. He clenched the fabric above his couch in an attempt to relax. He opened his eyes and made eye contact to the French. He smiles and blushes in half lidded eyes. Urging the French to continue.

He continued the stretch him until he thought it was good enough for him to fit his member into him. He quickly ripped off his clothing and threw them anywhere.

Just before he could start he leaned forward to the Englishman's ear, "You ready for a ride~?" he asked teasingly and slide himself into him.

England opened his eyes a little. Smirking, he leaned forwards and buckled hips towards the French he ignored the pleasure it is clearly giving them both.

"Of course, I am." He said, voice an octave lower than usual.

He blushed, but tried to hide his obvious embarrassment as he slide himself deeper into England. He waited a little for him to get used to it and slowly started to thrust in and out of him, and passionately kissed him.

"Mmh~!" England closed his eyes. The feelings they shared as they make love is making him melt ij the inside. He thought the feeling was the greatest. When France hits a certain part inside of him, however, he saw stars and moaned out loud.

"F-fuck! W-what was that?" He asks, pleasure written in his whole expression.

France smirked and aimed for that special spot again and going faster and harder with each thrust. He let out moans as his breath became heavy and his surroundings disappeared. It was just him and England, moaning and sweating as they shared this amazing feeling.

England became a moaning mess. With France hitting that spot inside him, he was feeling euphoric. He chants France's name like a mantra as he meets the thrust.

Eventually, England can feel he is near his peak.

France felt like he could explode as he himself was close to his climax. He slid as far as he could and as hard as he could into England a few more times. He moaned his name as it became harder to hold back his load.

England pulled France for a kiss.

"To- ah!...gether..ngnn..." England mutters as the feeling become unbearable. With those thrust, he can feel himself nearer and nearer to his release that the feeling become unbearable.

"F-Francis!" He shouted, finally releasing between them.

France released his load and panted heavily between kisses. He slipped into the little space left on the couch with England.

"T-That was amazing!" he panted as he went in for another kiss.

"Je t'aime." he whispered softly before wrapping his arms around him and pressing England and him closer.

England's eyes blinked tiredly. He smiles a little to the French and whispered, "I love you, too."

He leaned back to the hug, a content sigh went pass his lips. So, much had happened when you are actually expecting nothing. Well, as they would say, expect the unexpected.


End file.
